Sunrise
by AnnLay
Summary: Icy is a normal half-vampaneze...except her brother is a vampire,and she is in love with a prince...So nevermind that...Alexia 'Icy' Cresply is NOT a normal vampaneze...she is Larten Cresplys sister. rated T for later violence
1. Misfit

_**Icy's P.O.V**_

I felt sickened..I was haveing a nightmare...the same one I usually have..the day that Idiot vampaneze kidnaped me from my home

_FLASHBACK!_

_"please don't take,my sunshine away..." Icy finished the song..Kurda and Larten smiled at her_

_"Icy,your different you know that?" Larten asked her...smileing_

_"I think the word is talented" Kurda said,beaming_

_The girl blushed under the compliments of her Brother and best freind...she was a different kind of human.._

_Larten was a vampire...Kurda was to,yet Icy was human...Icy had traveled to Vampire mountain before...she brought out a softer side of a very grumpy prince when she was around.._

_"Hows Mika?" She asked Kurda_

_"Grumpy,stuck-up,not to be rude but I could go on all night"_

_"Don't be like that!" she punched his arm "I will love him even if he is evil!" she smiled goofily_

_"Hey meats!" a bulky man who lived in gthe small town Larten and Icy grew up in called_

_"oh great..its Skull" Icy growled_

_Skull frowned at her..he said "Here meats" he gave them a paper_

_Icy read it,then larten...icy smiled,Larten Frowned_

_"I dunno" he said_

_"Don't be like that!" she cried_

_"ok.." he mumbled_

_"yay!" she cried,Kurda looked like a lost puppy...confused_

**_~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY!~~~~~~~~~~_**

_A man sat there...he watched the two come up..._

_"So your Icy and Larten Cresply?"_

_"As far as you know" Larten said harshly..._

_Icy just stood there...she frowned_

That flashback stopped...she couldn't bear it as she woke up...she was thinking of Larten...and how far apart they were...Icy now had one icy blue eye,one blood red eye,her upper legs and arms had a lavender tint to them...she knew she would never belong with the vampires again...


	2. Half Vampire

Icy walked outside,she started singing to herself...

_"you are my sunshin,my only sunshine,you make me hap-py when skies are grey!And you don't know dear how much I love don't take,my sunshine away!"_

She stopped the song..this reminded her of Mika again...she let a few tears roll down her cheeks as she thought of the vampire prince...last time she saw him was when they broke up...

_FLASHBACK!_

_"I am only trying to prtect you Lexi!" Mika cried out,his hand on her shoulder_

_"Stuff it!I cannot belive you!I got up here just for you!then you turn me away like I am a idiot!I HATE YOU YOU NASTY VAMPIRE!" she spit at him..._

_"Alexia" Larten said,walking up to her_

_"LEAVE ME ALONE LARTEN!" she screamed,pushing her brother back,she was now crying_

_"i need you to trust me Mika...I need you to know I love you...and I will do anything for you...yet I doubt you think that...I'm Sorry" she turned away_

_"Lexi!" he cried out_

_"Icy!" Larten said,trying to catch up to his sister..who had disapered into the snow_

A boy hit into Icy...they both grunted...

"Watch-" the boy said

"It!" Icy finished

"Who are you?' the teen asked

"Alexia Cresply"

"Cresply?"

"yeah...and who are you?"

"Darren Shan..."


	3. Older Brother

Darren lead Icy into a small building

"?' he called out..

icy looked at him,her eyebrow raised...

"What do you want darren?" Larten cresply asked...walking up,then he locked gaze's with Icy

The girl frowned and then her eyes widened "Larten?"

"Alexia?" he said,surprised at the girl in front of him

"yeah..." she said,smileing...then she ran in front of Darrn and Hugged her brother

"What happened to you!" they both asked each other

Then icy broke a question "What happened to Kurda?"

"oh" thought,frowning

"Died" Darren said

"Darren!" Larten snapped at the half-vampire

"Well he did!" Darren replied

"Darren,go somewhere else,I need to talk to Alexia"

Darren looked at the girl and frowned.

"Go" he looked angry now

Darren stomped off

"He died Larten..." she said,her gaze at the ground

"yes" Larten frowned "he died"

She had another flashback

_"I'll miss you Kurda" Icy said,her hand on the blond vampires shoulder_

_"i will see you soon...and when I come back Mika will be with me"_

_the girl said "You know we got into a-"_

_"Fight" they both said at once then Kurda said "i know,yet you should make up..."_

_Lexi nodded and hugged him_

_"Take care Alexia 'Icy' Cresply" he said_

_"You to Kurda Smahlt" she smiled_

_"Come Alexia" Larten said,holding his younger sisters hand_

She was now crying...Larten patted her back

"It's ok...he was dropped in the hall of death"

"WHAT!" she got pissed now "Who let that happen?Paris?Arow?Vancha?_Mika_?" she spat her former lovers name like it was a horrible curse

"I trust you,it was none of them,it was the newest and youngest Prince."

"Who?"

"Darren shan"

Icy frowned at him...she was crying...

"Calm down Icy"


	4. Greif

Lexi looked at him,then thought "Wait,you LET him get killed!" (1) she said,looking at Larten

"It was a life for a life Icy"

"What?"

"Kurda killed Garvner Purl"

"He would never!" she said harshly

"Darren saw it"

"So you only have the word of a half-vampire!"

"What's done is done Lexi"

"You could of helped him!"

"it was not my bu- she slapped his face before he could finish

"Alexia!" he said

"You did nothing for him Larten!He was the only person who understood me!He understood me better than you ever could!" she was now crying...

Darren was standing in the doorway,for some reason recording this scene...

Harkat (2 Contains spoilers for book 10) walked in he frowned and said 'Who is...that Darren?"

"I dunno,some girl named Alexia"

That sparked something in Harkats mind...not alot yet he remembered a young girl named Alexia...she was really close to the person he used to be...

Larten changed the subject "You look different" he guestured to her eyes

"I got kidnapped and blooded...it's not my fault where you get tooken to,I just got the bad part and got stuck with a vampaneze named Murlough...yet"

"Someone killed him?" asked her

"Yep" she replied,then she looked at Harkat and Darren...she smiled and said "you two can come here..."

"there is alot to explain to You two and Alexia before the night ends..." said,frowning

_"Alexia...who would of supposed this to happen"_ he thought


End file.
